Numerous types of scaffold structures have been created. However, many of the scaffold structures are those which are complex and/or those which provide questionable safety to the user.
Most scaffold structures require attachment to an adjacent structure, such as a building or the like in order to provide adequate support for a load or person on the scaffold structure. However, in many situations it is not possible or practical to attach a scaffold structure to an adjacent wall. Furthermore, attachment of a scaffold structure to a wall is time consuming.
Self supporting scaffold structures have been used. However, several problems exist in regard to self supporting scaffold structures. Proper self supporting scaffold structure must enable a workman to work safely as the workman is supported by the scaffold structure. Self supporting scaffold structure must be constructed so that a workman cannot stand or place a load on a portion which would cause the support structure to fall. In other words, a self supporting scaffold structure must include a defined section upon which a workman can be supported and upon which a load can be supported. The self supporting scaffold structure must be constructed so that a workman will not have a tendency to stand or to place a load upon any portion of the structure other than that section which is designated for supporting a workman and/or load.
The following known patents pertain to scaffold structures. However, none of these patents shows scaffold structure which wolve the problems set forth above and which have the construction and advantages of the self supporting scaffold structure of this invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,018,658, 1,107,098, 1,224,893, 1,261,007, 1,725,168, 2,272,957, 2,290,535, 2,325,592, 2,398,604, 2,767,898, 2,966,957, 4,078,633, 4,241,808.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simplified self supporting scaffold structure which does not need to be attached to another structure during use thereof and which includes safety features.
It is another object of this invention to provide such self supporting scaffold structure which includes a defined portion for support of a workman and in which no other portion of the scaffold structure can be considered for use for support of a workman or a load. Thus, maximum safety is provided.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a self supporting scaffold structure which is very stable when positioned in engagement with a wall or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide such self supporting scaffold structure which is foldable and collapsable for transportation thereof and/or for storage thereof.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.